Darkness Igniting
by VK3
Summary: When The Unthinkable happens to Adriana Malfoy, the event changes her whole life. Begins her descent into Darkness and finding out who she really is. AM/MR TMR/LM
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken

Chapter 1: Heartbroken

Adriana's POV:

The hall was usually quiet during this time, but it didn't matter. I could hear the sounds of my fellow students, my _friends. _Snickering, I walked around the corner; coming was a site I didn't want to see. My girlfriend, my soul mate was cheating on me with my best friend Alexa.

"Sarah?!" my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew she heard me. Sarah head snapped up before her expression turned horrified and sad, the same as Alexa.

"Adriana, it's not what it looks like!" she said, taking one step toward me. Laughing darkly I watched her flinch before she looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes I always loved. They always made me cave and give in, but this time it made want to kill something or _someone_.

"How long?" I asked

"What?!" she asked confusedly

"How long have you been cheating on me?" I hissed out. The Ravenclaw inside of me wanted to get the full story but I was a Slytherin, and my instincts told me to get out and leave them.

"Six months" Sarah whispered dejectedly. My mind was in overload.

Six Months.

We were dating since our fifth year and now at our last year she decides to throw it away. My shoulders visibly and the emotionless mask on my face disappeared. I felt hot tears dripping down my Hogwarts uniform. It probably seemed weird to anyone who didn't know what was going on. The ice princess of Slytherin was _crying._ One thought occupied my mind, _why did she do it_?

"Why? Why did you do it?" I hissed out angrily, my fist clenched into fists. She looked at me sadly, her fingers fidgeting against her skirt.

"I don't know?" It was more of a question then an answer to my question.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" I screamed out, my stoic stance was replaced with an angry expression. She looked scared; Alexa was just sitting there a blank expression on her face.

"I loved you" my voice small and meek. Sarah started sobbing even more.

"I love you too" she stated sadly. Reaching forward, she tried to grab my hand but I wrenched it away from her reach. I didn't want her touch even though I craved it so much. I gathered my resolve and looked at her with suffering, before my eyes go blank.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore because I'm done with both of you "I casually stated before I walked away leaving Sarah sobbing. My soul mate, my love, my tie to the light cheated on me and I deep pain filled my heart and my soul was ripped from my body leaving me empty.

-Ten Minutes Before –

Sarah's POV;

I knew we were going to get caught. Alexa and I were making out near the food hall. I wasn't scared of other people, but it was my girlfriend Adriana. I love her, but I didn't know why I was doing this to her.

"Sarah?" A voice said barely above a whisper. Snapping my head up, my expression turned horrified and saddened. Adriana looked heartbroken, her beautiful ice blue eyes held unshed tear.

"Adriana it's not what it looks like!" I said.

Taking a step toward her, I flinched when I heard her laugh darkly. I watched her as she had an inner struggle, her eyes trying to avoid mine.

"How long?" she asked, her voice crackling slightly.

"What?" I asked confusedly as I looked at impassive face.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Adriana hissed out. I felt a lump in my throat, as the tears welled in my eyes. This is it, the moment if I and she stayed together.

Gulping I answered "Six months." Her shoulders visibly slumped and the tears began to fall as she processed what I said. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt hot tear traveling down my cheeks.

"Why? Why did you do it?" her voice was so broken as if her soul was ripped from her body. I'm pretty sure it happened, because I felt it to. The feeling of your soul being ripped from your body, just leaving you an empty shell.

"I don't know..?" I said. Those three words seemed to send her in some kind of frenzy. Her ice blue eyes flashed a deep crimson red, as she clenched her fist in anger.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" she screamed out before continuing, "I loved you". I didn't know what to do; I waited two years for her to say those words. Knowing she loved me made it harder to cope, with the fact that I cheated on her.

"I love you too" I stated sadly. I reached forward to grab her hand but she wrenched it away from my hand. She looked disgusted by my touch, I couldn't blame her. I was disgusted with myself also. She quickly looked at me with something a kin to suffering before that impassive look came back onto her face. She was locking herself back into her shell, a thing I broke down with _love_ and _trust_.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore because I'm done with both of you" Adriana stated, her lips curled into a sadistic smile. I felt empty and hollow. I lost my soul mate.

_My Adriana_.

But she wasn't mine anymore, I broke her and betrayed her trust. It took forever to break into her shell and find the true person she was. She was loving and caring, but that shell was a way to not let anyone in. Now I threw all that work and persistent cracks into the shell, just for a quick fling with _our_ best friend. I knew it was going to be a long year.

-Two days later-

No POV: 

Word of Adriana and Sarah's break up spread through the school like a wildfire. There were many questions floating through all the students' minds. _Why did Adriana break up with Sarah? _ Adriana sat at the Slytherin table a dark looking gracing her angelic features. The break up was awkward for the Slytherin's because Sarah and Alexa were both in the house. But mostly the Slytherin's and all the Hogwarts girls were happy that she was now single.

The day after the break up , Adriana wouldn't even look or talk to people. She would lock herself in her dorm for hours until it was time to eat. The teachers, mostly Snape, worried about Adriana. Though she still had the top grades she just stopped participating in class. A scowl or glare was always etched into Adriana's face. Her ice blue eyes were lacking the warmth and loving stare she always had around people.

Adriana's POV: 

The only light in the room was the soft glow of the moon above my head. I lay on bed watching the dementors circled around the castle, leaving a trail of death along their path. Looking around my room, I noticed a picture I forgot to throw away. It was the day I won the Triwizard tournament and Sarah became my girlfriend. Smiling softly at the memory, I replayed those events I went through to get to her.

_Flashback:_

_I looked around the graveyard, a slight mist on the ground. A slight pull pulled me toward the direction of a maze. Walking through a giant puzzle, I saw bones of fallen triwizard are lined against the wall. Following the trail, I noticed the triwizard cup sitting on a pedestal. Running toward I felt a body collide with mine. Looking up I notice Mikael Johnson looking down at me with a murderous glint in his eyes. Reaching for my wand, his hand grabbed my wrist. I could hear the sound of my bones cracking under his death grip on my wrist. Whimpering I held my broken wrist closely to my chest. Feeling his hot breath against my ear , made me shiver in fear and disgust. _

"_I'm going to win this not you" Mikael sneered. His wand pressing into my stomach, the sound of blood cascading down my stomach rang through my ears. Thrashing wildly I screamed for help, my voice ricocheted against the stone walls of the maze. I recoiled in shock grasping my cheek from where Mikael slapped me. _

"_L-let me g-go p-please!" I cried out in agony, my voice strained from my screaming. _

"_No I'm not, you bitch will scream out in pain as long as I want!" he hissed into my ears. As he got up I kicked him in the crotch._

"_Bloody Hell!" he screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground clutching his crotch. Running forward I grabbed my wand in my not broken hand. A curse on the tip of my tongue, I watched as he got up. He had a pained expression on his face, his wand clutched tightly in his right hand. _

"_You Bitch!" Mikael spat out. Limping toward me he yelled a curse, "Stupefy!" _

_A red light shot out of his wand, coming toward me in a rapid movement. Jumping to left I watched as the curses buries itself in the wall. _

"_Expelliarmus!" I shouted. I watched as his wand sailed through the air before landing in my hand. I started laughing at his terrified expression. Walking toward him, I watched in deep satisfaction as he shivered at the dark look in my eye. _

"_Are you scared?" I said, my voice held a tone of mocking and giddiness. Nodding his frantically, he began crying. Groaning I grabbed a handful of his hair, roughly tugging up so I could see his face. A sadistic smile crossed my face as I heard him whimper in pain. _

"_Answer Me! Are you scared of me?"I whispered in his ear._

"_Yes" Mikael whimpered out. _

"_Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" I hissed into his ears._

"_YES!" Mikael screamed out in pain as I pressed my wand into his stomach. Staring darkly at the gash on his stomach, I watched blood pool around his feet. _

"_That's a good boy "I sneered as I petted his head. Throwing him to the ground, his wand followed shortly after. Sauntering toward the cup, I grinned when I felt the cool metal under my fingers. Wrapping my fingers around the handle, I heard Mikael shout something. _

"_Sectumsempra!" Mikael bellowed. _

_As the cup began to apparate, I felt the curse hit my back before I was sucked through the air._

_Back at Hogwarts _

_No POV: _

_Silence_

_That's was everyone heard as they watched the entrance to the graveyard. The Slytherin's waited for Adriana to come through the entrance. One Slytherin in particular waited anxiously for her best friend (and crush). Sarah looked at the anxious and scared expressions on her friends faces. She and Alexa sat there silently crying, wishing for Adriana to come out alive. People began to leave but stopped when they saw a figure lying against the wall. _

"_Adriana!" Sarah happily screamed. Racing toward Adriana, Sarah wrapped her arms around Adriana's neck. She sighed when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. _

"_Sarah I … mmph " Adriana was cut off by a pair of lips against hers. Molding perfectly against her lips, she forgot about everyone else. Wolf-whistle and jealous sighs could be heard thru out the stadium. Pulling back Adriana kissed Sarah's lips again before she turned to the crowd; a giant grin broke across her face. Her friends lifted her into the air, setting her on their shoulders. Giggling she jumped down from her friend shoulders. Wrapping a arm around Sarah's waist, she began walking toward the Headmaster._

"_Excellent Job Adriana "The Headmaster grinned cheekily. _

"_Thank you Head…." Adriana couldn't finish, she fell to the ground in pain. Scared gasp and shrieks surrounded her as she lay on the ground. Everyone was scared , their champion kneeled on the ground , blood on her back. _

"_Adriana let me see" Sarah asked. She knew something was wrong the minute Adriana wrapped her arms around her. Sarah could feel the blood dripping down Adriana back as they hugged. _

"_No " Adriana whispered painfully as she crouched into a ball. _

"_Show Me!" Sarah commanded. Adriana slowly nodded her head, signaling a yes. Sarah grasped the hem of Adriana's shirt , lightly pulling it up. You could hear the groans of pleasure as the girls of Hogwarts looked at toned abs . They stopped when they looked at Adriana's back , horrified gasps escaped the mouths. Two long cuts starting from her shoulders all the way to her hip bones, marred her back. The blood contrasted against Adriana's porcelain skin. _

_A gasp escaped Sarah lips as she looked at Adriana's back. Scars lined against her back , the two new scars only added more scars to her gorgeous back._

"_W-who d-did this t-to you?" Sarah whispered_

"_Mikael Johnson" Adriana hissed through clenched teeth. Angry expressions were etched onto everyone's face. Adriana's eyes began to close, her skin growing paler every second. Blood flowed down her back , creating a pool around Adriana._

"_Adriana! Keep your eyes open" screamed Sarah._

_Silence_

_Was all they heard before a scream pierced the air as Adriana fell to the ground unconscious. _

_End Flashback _

_Still Adriana's POV: _

Lifting my shirt up, I looked over my shoulder to see my scarred back. Glancing at my mirror, I looked at me with calculating eyes. My platinum blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Ice blue eyes looked back at me with a dark look. My face looked haggard and sullen, all my fat was gone leaving me with all skin and bones. Walking toward my bed, I flung myself on the silver covers. Before closing my eyes I looked back at the picture, before closing my eyes and fell into a dreamless state.


	2. Chapter 2: Avoiding You and Her

Chapter Two: Avoiding You and Her

**ASMR**

Adriana's P.O.V:

My body and mind ached in pain as I quickly tore from my room before bursting into my Ancient Runes class. Some Gryffindorks were occupying my table that was as far away from Sarah and Alexa as possible. A deep growl erupted from my throat, scaring the Gryffindors away from my table. With a satisfied sigh, I gracefully sat in my seat, resting my combat boots on the burgundy table.

"Evening Class." Called out Professor Cassidy above the noise of the class, her monotone voice putting me in a state between awake and not.

I hated this class, not because it was boring but because of whom it was with. Gryffindorks and them. By them I mean, my cheating ex Sarah and my ex best friend Alexa.

"Adriana, thank you for giving me your undivided attention now please answer my question." Professor Cassidy snapped at me, making an amused chuckle escape from my throat.

"Sure, anything for my favorite professor." I grinned, leaning casually back into my chair. A smirk adorned my features at the piercing glare Professor Cassidy sent my way and the snickers that followed after.

"What's one of the elements?" She barked out, her librarian like glasses sliding down her nose.

"Fire" I stated, twirling my pen expertly between my fingers.

"Now tell me, have you ever felt it?" Cassidy asked, annoyance rolling of her in waves.

"Actually I have." Came my quiet response, my eyes burning into the sides of Sarah and Alexa's head. My body shook in anger, my hand was a deathly white from gripping my pen to hard. I looked down in surprise as heat erupted in my hand, my pen turning into a mess of ink and metal.

"When?" Professor Cassidy asked me in interest. Her brown eyes watching me as I gazed up on Sarah and Alexa with agony.

"The moment you find out your soul mate is cheating on you. You get this sick feeling in your stomach that just makes you want to cry. But it doesn't really matter because she already made her choice and if she thinks it's right then who am I to tell her what to do. Sarah actually saved me from a fate that would've ruined my life. During the triwizard tournament, Mikael ran into me. We fought for awhile but I got the upper hand when I got his wand. I felt this weird feeling watching him look at me with something a kin to fear and fright. It felt good and I liked it so much. The feelings of him shaking, cowering in fear made me jump in joy and giddiness. When I walked out of the graveyard, I felt that weird feeling go away when she kissed me. But I knew one day the darkness or you're so called fire will come back and I will welcome it as if seeing a long lost part of my small remaining soul" I spat out with disgust.

The sound of rain pattering against the window rang in my ears, as the class sat in silence, my words echoing in their minds.

"Thank you, Adriana." Professor Cassidy whispered as she cleared her throat trying to dispel the awkwardness.

"You're welcome Professor." I said bitterly, pulling another pen out of my bag. My body tensed at the feeling of Sarah and Alexa staring at me, quilt rolling off them in waves.

"Okay Class; let us continue on with the lesson." Called out Professor Cassidy

Closing my eyes, I smiled as my gaze was greeted by a vast barren wasteland. A place where I was free of any type of pain. I walked around slowly, taking in my surroundings with rapt attention. A figure in the distance caught my attention. Running forward, I grabbed their wrist in a death grip.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Someone." The mystery person shrugged.

"Alright, well at least tell me your name?" I asked, rolling my eyes in amusement.

"My name is Tom." The figure said through a toothy grin.

"Tom, why are you here?" My brow furrowed in question.

"To help you accept your fate." Was Tom's short answer. He removed his hood to reveal a set of red eyes and a mop of black hair on top of his angular face. His lips curled up into a smirk that could rival mine.

"And what is my fate, oh great Tom?" I snipped, laughing at the amused smile on his face. Chuckling, Tom quickly got back into business mode. His ruby red eyes serious; his face tense and impassive.

"Adriana your fate is similar to mine, only a little bit different. You are destined for great things, dark things. Have you felt a satisfaction when you hurt people?" When I nodded, he continued. "Our family is dark, Adriana. We date all the way back to the founders, mostly to the Slytherin bloodline. Now before I go I want you to do something for me."

"What is it Tom?"

"I want you to go to Gringotts and ask for a heritage test. You will find the truth and not what the blood traitor Dumbledore put inside your head. Many secrets have been kept from you, in order to keep out your dark side and your family. "Tom hissed in displeasure. The wind began to pick up before Tom vanished into thin air. Nodding my head, I fell to the ground, sleep overcoming my senses.

Adriana's POV Still:

I could see a hand waving it in front of my face. My vision was hazy but I could see the outline of brown curls. My seeker reflexes caught the hand in a tight grip. I could feel the tan skin of the girl. Opening my eyes I immediately dropped the hand. Since that night, I was face to face with Sarah.

"Hi" was Sarah's shy reply

"Hi" my voice curt and hostile. Before I could get up, I felt Sarah's hand on my arm.

"Please" begged Sarah

"Fine, you get five minutes before I leave." I huffed as I sat down in annoyance.

"Adriana, I am so sorry "Sarah cried out. Her eyes held a sense of pity and remorse. I hated that look, I didn't want pity. Trying to contain my outrage I looked at her Fury.

"Apology not accepted, and if this is your way of trying to become friends again. It's not working." I laughed out in amusement. Looking down at my watch, I noticed only a minute went pass. "_Ugh why can't time go faster?"_

"Please Adriana, let me in again" Sarah pleaded

"No because the last time I did, you cheated on me. I guess fate doesn't want me happy. "I hissed out in anger. My fist wrapped around the desk chair was beginning to lose circulation.

"Adriana please let us in, we (all the Students) all miss you" Sarah asked

Laughing in fake glee, I glared at Sarah with calculating eyes. I could tell that she was sorry but it only made things worse and kind of better. I wanted her to move on and leave but another part of me was glad she didn't move on just yet. But I made it my goal to make her hate and despise me.

"Awe well that suck because I really don't care about them, well _anymore_." I shrugged a sadistic smile on my face.

Sarah looked away. She closed her eyes, an agonizing pain was felt inside her body and for a moment she looked as if she was in pain. Lost in her guilt.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't ask "was my smart remark. Leaning my head against my hand I glanced out of the side of my eye at her. I still felt that stirring in my stomach whenever I look at her and it pained to feel. Why couldn't my feelings leave and stop hurting me and leaving me in a dark oblivion. I wanted to feel no emotion; I just wanted to feel empty.

"Your time is up" I said before I started walking toward my next class.

Somewhere in England

A figure sat on a throne, his thin pale lips fingers twirling a wand. He looked around in displeasure and annoyance. A slight whimper of pain was heard above his head. Looking up his lips curled into a smirk at the sight of this person's agony. "_Oh how I wish my little angel was here"_the man thought with a sad smile on his face.

"_Nagini, get my death eaterss_ "the man hissed to the snake lying at his feet.

"Yess Masster" Nagini said before she slithered out of the room.

The man on the throne was known to many. He was the dark lord to the world and Tom to his family and friends. But one name made him smile with joy and mirth. Daddy. He was called that by his little Angel. She was her father's pride and joy. Yet she still hasn't returned to them. She took after her other father in looks but had Tom's cunning and smarts. Tom was brought out of his thoughts when his death eaters came in to the room.

"My lord" they bowed down

"My friends, I have brought a guest. She will provide the revenge you need on the ministry for putting you in Azkaban." Tom smiled, his eyes sparkling in the light.

"Who is it?" shouted one of them from the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Dolores Umbridge" Tom said as he acted like he was on a award show. Amused chuckles could be heard, at his playful acting. Everyone's was smiling, their eyes sparkling madly as they thought of torturing Umbridge.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS ISTANCE, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" the women shrieked. Rolling his eyes in annoyance at the filthy blood traitor, he watched as his death eaters tortured the women.

"You know love, you're going to make them crazy if you keep letting them do that" a voice whispered in his ear. Tom shivered at the sound of the voice, his eyes rolling back in desire. Turning around he came face to face with a grinning Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius I have great news" Tom whispered into his ear.

"What did you find Tom?" Lucius asked confused

"I found our daughter, our little angel" Tom said slowly as if to gauge Lucius reaction. Lucius looked at with tear filled eyes before a giant grin was plastered on to his face. Summoning his death eaters to share the news, Lucius could barely contain his excitement. To say the death eaters were confused was an understatement. Lucius was never happy unless he was with his daughter.

"Everyone I have great news!" Lucius nearly shouted. Everyone smiled at his excitement; it was like watching a kid on Christmas.

"What's the news? Please don't tell me your pregnant!" whined Bellatrix. The room was silent before laughter thundered thru out the room.

"No it's something more important" snipped Tom back to Bellatrix. The Death Eaters awaited the answer before Lucius took a deep breath before saying.

"We found our daughter, our little Adriana"


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts

Chapter Three: Gringotts

The sun was visible through the green and silver curtains. You could see the homework and books littered on the ground. On the floor laid a person, her arms covered in blood from the mirror she punched. Just looking at her face, you would say she went through no hardship or pain. Her life has never seen happiness but only saw sorrow and agony. The sound of knocking woke the girl from her dreamless sleep.

"Adriana wake up, there's an owl for you" shouted the person thru the door.

"I'm getting up, you annoying prat!" she spat at him. Getting up she brushed of the dust from her uniform before walking into the common room. Sitting on her chair was a black owl bearing the Gringotts crest. Grabbing the letter from the owl, she sat down not caring if the owl was still there. The sound of angry hooting was unheard as she read the letter.

It read:

_28 October 1996 _

_From: Gringotts Will Department _

_To: _

_Adriana Skylar Malfoy, Vault Holder_

_Subject: Heritage Reading _

_Dear Ms. Malfoy:_

_It has come to the attention of Gringotts Bank, that you have requested a heritage test. Also we offer our deepest sorrow to hear about your break up with Ms. Johnson. Attached to this letter is a port key, just say the word "Gold" and you will immediately be at my office._

_Griphook_

_Head of the Gringotts Will Department _

Sighing she transfigured her uniforms to elegant dress robes. Shouting "Gold" she was whisked through the air landing in front of an elegant building. Once entering the lobby she looked for an empty teller. She walked toward a desk. "Yes?" the goblin sneered

"Hi" Adriana drawled out "I received a letter from Griphook asking for me to come here"

"Name?"

"Adriana Malfoy"

"Wait right there Ms. Malfoy, I will get a goblin to escort you to Griphook's office." The goblin disappeared behind the desk

Adriana wasn't kept waiting long. "Ms. Malfoy?"

She turned around recognizing the goblin who was calling him. "Yes, Ragnook?"

Ragnook looked surprised, but mention for Adriana to follow him. "Follow me"

They walked through two doors and then a long hallway before stopping at an office. "Griphook will see you now" Ragnook opened the door for Adriana and closed it promptly when she was in the room.

"Ms. Malfoy. Please have a seat." The goblin gestured toward the chair before the desk and Adriana sat. "I am Griphook. Thank you for coming. "

"Can we just get this over" She leaned casually back into the chair, a look of boredom was on her face.

"Okay. I just need you to cut your hand and pour some into this bowl" the goblin gestured toward a knife lying against a wooden bowl. "When you have cut your hand, just pour it on to the paper."

Grabbing the knife, Adriana hissed in pain as the blade cut into her flesh. She watched as the blood dripped into the wooden bowl. When she saw enough blood in the blood, she took the knife of her hand.

"Tergo" she whispered. When she heard the sound of the wound heal, she poured the blood onto the paper. It started to change different colors for a few moments before fading back to the same color with text. Watching as the blood formed into words, she was shocked to see what it said

**Name: **Adriana Skylar Malfoy-Riddle

**Age: **17

**Sex: **Female

**Classification: **Human

**Occupation: **High Mage (Fire)

**Bonded: ** Basilisk (Erebus) and Shadow Phoenix (Orpheus)

**Political Standing:** Head of Malfoy House

**Family: **Tom + Lucius Malfoy-Riddle (parents), Scorpios + Kohl Malfoy (Adopted Parents)

**Ancestors: **Merlin and Morgan Le Fey

**Heir of: **Merlin, Morgan Le Fey, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Black.

**Abilities: ** Parseltongue, Shadowtongue, Pyretongue, Wandless/Staff spell casting, Partial Metamorphmagus, Shadow Magic, Partial Mind Arts, Dark Arts, Light Arts, Parselmagic, Multi-Animagus, and Swordsmanship, Elemental Mage, Seer.

**Animagus Forms: **Black Dragon, Shadow Phoenix, Grimm, King Cobra, Black Panther.

**Supernatural: **Hybrid, Veela, Demon, Angel

Looking up from the paper, Adriana almost fainted. She couldn't believe it. A very shocked goblin looked at her with respect and a hint of fear.

"Dumbledore lied to me about my parents "Adriana whispered in shock. Her nostrils began to flare as she thought of Dumbledore and his lies. The paper in her hand was burnt to dust, as she clutched it in a vice grip. Her teeth bared fangs at the thought of her adoptive parents.

Griphook sat there while Adriana almost burnt down his office in anger. The portraits of former goblins watched in fear as a black ring circled Adriana. It began incasing her, wrapping her inside the black veil. The ground began rumbling in power as the black veil grew to enormous size. Screams of agony and pain filled the room as if her body was contorting into another form. Windows began rattling as the black veil was sucked into Adriana's body. A flash of light exploded the lights as the black veil exploded.

Inside the veil

Adriana felt waves of magic course through his body before she cried out as her muscles seemed to stretch and her mind explode; the greatest pain coming from her back and, as she watched, she saw the skin of her go from pale to an almost deathly white; her 5ft 11 body now stretched to near 6ft 3 and filled out until she was as healthy as any 17 year old. After that Adriana felt a powerful static course over her skin, making every hair on her body stand on end, her body glowing with a black and emerald aura, before she relaxed.

The final change came when Adriana felt something soft and silky tickling her neck, she looked down and saw a basilisk wrapped around her neck, but before she could see what else happened she had to shut her eyes and rub until she could see again.

Finally, Adriana heaved a sigh and looked at her hands, noticing his pale sheen almost glowing with the magical power inside her; before she could say another word, Adriana turned and found Griphook holding a mirror, showing Adriana the true body of her 17-year-old self.

She was standing at 6ft 3 and was as lean as a dancer: her hair was platinum blonde and straight, but, as she brushed back a lock of hair, Adriana grinned as she saw two ice-blue eyes staring back at her; the pupil of each eye was a shiny silver color. She began running her tongue over teeth but stopped when she felt a pair of fangs. As Adriana watched, she saw her robes change to a new set of black robes with silver round the hem and there, on her crest, was a long emerald green serpent coiling its way through the letters RM, a crown of spiked thorns atop the RM. Underneath the letter was a Latin inscription that Adriana couldn't make out until Griphook told her what it said on the crest:

_Obscurum est nostrum amicus quod socius_

"Your family motto" explained Griphook "Darkness is our friend and ally"

"I feel great and powerful "smiled Adriana "And now it's time to find my real path to greatness"

Riddle Manor:

A sharp pain jolted Tom out of his throne, scaring all of his death eaters. Blood dripping from his nose and eyes, Tom staggered as he tried to stand. But the pain in his head would not stop and it was pissing him off. His hands clutched his head while he screamed in pain as more blood dripped from his nose and eyes. Flashes of this 17 year old girl kept zooming in his head. He watched as she withered in pain before came out a carbon copy of Lucius. Then when he knew what was happening and he was giddy. He remembered when Dumbledore took her but before he could Tom put a spell on her, saying when she found out her true heritage they would fell it and share her pain. Tom began laughing in shock at the thought of his angel coming home.

"Tom what happened?" Lucius softly spoke but stopped when he felt the blood drip down his face. Then realization filled his eyes at what was happening. He looked at Tom with the question in his eyes and the nod he got back answered his question.

"I can't believe it" Lucius shouted as he jumped up and down with Tom.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? Why are they jumping like that?" Bellatrix shouted confused

They kept repeating "She's coming home" and it was getting annoying.

"Who's coming home?!"

"Adriana's coming home!" Lucius and Tom shouted at the same time "I think it's time for a feast!" It was all a blur as the two men began shouting orders at the house elves for firewhiskey. The elf's looked at them crazy before popping into the kitchen and grabbing the firewhiskey.

Clinking his wand against his cup Tom stood up with a big smile

"To a great time in darkness. All thanks to my daughter who will be with us in a short time. Now we have the power to get back at Dumbledore for putting us in a dark place. To Adriana!"

Deeping in the crowd Snape looked scared at the thought of a new reign of darkness. Not that he didn't love his granddaughter but she was like tom too much and it scared him. She was a little hellion and being the dark lord's daughter only fueled it even more. With a troubled mind he left the manor.


	4. Chapter 4: Forsaken

Chapter Four: Forsaken

**ASMR**

No One's POV:

Adriana sat unmoving in the dark corner of the library, somewhere in Diagon Alley. Her gaze was locked on the eleven family rings she was given after she almost burned down Griphooks office. She vaguely remembered walking out of the bank and apparating to a library. The blonde shivered at her new awakened powers, the heavenly feeling finally making her feel at home in her body.

"_Put themmm on Ana" _whispered the hidden basilisk under her jacket. Adriana looked down, her eyes ablaze with uncertainty at the black snake coiled around her neck. Sliding a pale hand forward, Adriana grabbed the Riddle Family ring and cautiously slid it on her shaking finger. She did this with the other ten rings before leaning back in her chair, eyes closed at the euphoric sensation of power.

"_Erebuss take me shopping, I need a new look to my newfound power."_ Adriana stated, a devious smirk crawling up her face. The snake hissed in amusement before the pair was whisked away.

Back at Hogwarts:

The Great Hall was bustling with activity and the sounds of laughter. Every Slytherin watched in disgust at the sight of Sarah and Alexa shoving their tongues down each other throats. The two brunettes were oblivious to the glares and hateful looks sent their way. They were all glad that Adriana wasn't here to see this disturbing act of betrayal.

**BANG!**

The sound of the Great Hall door swinging open and slamming shut resounded throughout the marble hall. Every student and teacher stared wide eyed at the new look on their friend and student. Gone was the sweet loving girl, instead in her place was this dull unrecognizable face. Soft, shining blonde locks fell to her lower back in soft waves, with streaks of black and silver running through them. Her playful vibrant blue eyes deepened into a deep sea of ice and dullness. Adriana's cheekbones had a more aristocratic look to them. All of them gasped in shock when they saw her elf-like ears and unmistakable fangs in her mouth. She was dressed in a form fitting black long sleeve covered by a knee length black trench coat. Her legs were covered by skin tight leather pants that accentuated her legs. The sound of her black combat boots echoed throughout the hall.

"_Hello. Can you stop staring at me? It's like you've never seen a hot girl before." _Adriana said irritated. She twirled a piece of her hair almost mockingly at the students.

"_Miss Malfoy, I'm going to ask you to sit down" _Dumbledore ordered. Adriana grinned at the old man before she sat down right where she was. Most of the Slytherin girls giggled when Adriana winked at them teasingly with a smirk. The blonde casually began playing with the ring on her ring finger, her fingertips lovingly stroking the bronze snake encrusted in the ring. Sarah and Alexa gazed at their old best friend with quilt and regret.

"_Hey Snake! Listen to the Headmaster." _ A Gryffindor shouted out, the boy foolishly looking into Adriana's eyes. Blake Smith, the Gryffindor in question, watched as the blonde gazed at him with an almost predatory expression. Her eyes almost killed him with their intensity, the blue eyes drilling into his mind. A searing pain in his head knocked him down into his seat, the pain growing as he continued to stare at Adriana. The pain stopped when Adriana rose to her feet and took a seat between two blushing Slytherin girls.

"_With that aside, for today's announcement we have a transfer from the American Academy of Magic, Ms. Marissa Raven. She has been sorted into Slytherin and must be treated nicely." _Dumbledore announced smiling. Adriana looked around but her gaze landed on the girl two seats down from her. She had light brown skin and long wavy black hair. The girl's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and her full curvaceous lips entranced Adriana. The black haired girl looked up and their eyes locked together. Adriana smiled as the other girl blushed prettily under her soft gaze. They continued to stare at each other when Dumbledore dismissed them to their dorms. Marissa glanced at Adriana before walking to her new friends. The blonde stood in the middle of the stairway, unable to fight off the feeling of adoration rising in her dull heart.

Slytherin Dorms: 

Adriana casually leaned against the back of the chair near the fireplace, her face contorted in a determined expression. The sound of soft feet padding across the carpet captured Adriana's attention. The blonde cautiously looked up from the flames and came face to face with a sleepy Marissa. The brunette had sinfully short shorts on and a loose short sleeve shirt. Her hair was slightly disheveled but she managed to still look perfect in Adriana's eyes.

"_Are you crushing on someone Ana? You need a girlfriend; your sulking is quite depressing." _Erebus teased. Adriana frowned embarrassed at the smirking basilisk, who was eyeing Marissa appreciatively.

"Ummm …. Are you alright?" Marissa whispered. She watched as the mysterious blonde shrugged at her question before twirling her wand in between her fingers.

"Not really, "Adriana looked at Marissa from the corner of her eye "but I will be fine. What's your name?"

"Marissa Raven," The brunette grinned at seeing a small smile on the stoic blonde. "What's yours?"

"Adriana Malfoy" She said still gazing at the fire. Adriana was cursing herself for falling for a girl she barely knew. The blonde didn't want to feel anything but this girl was causing complication and she kind of liked it. This American girl intrigued her and she was reminded of how this was the same way her and Sarah met.

"Couldn't go to sleep?" Adriana questioned. Marissa head snapped up in shock at the fact Adriana talked to her, even though she heard stories that the girl was as empty as a black hole.

"Mhm, I tried but I saw you so I came over. You?" Marissa shyly played with the fabric of her shorts. Adriana looked up and like in the Great Hall, their eyes meet instantly. Marissa was smitten by the blonde eyes and she barely knows this girl. The blonde eyes were like a cyclone of colors, the beautiful colors of blue, gold, green, red, white mixing into a beautiful cocktail. Marissa shivered as a cold wind blew through the common room. Adriana noticed and immediately pulled her Qudditch jersey over her head, handing it to a shivering Marissa.

"T-thanks" Marissa stuttered. She slid the warm fabric over head, basking in the scent of grass and ocean air. Adriana hummed appreciatively at the sight of Marissa wearing one of her shirts.

"You look good in my shirt"

Adriana slammed a hand over mouth, her cheek tinting pink at the slip up. Marissa bashfully ducked her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She giggled at the sight of Adriana talking to herself, the blondes face grinned when she heard Marissa. Standing up, Adriana offered a hand to Marissa, smiling at the shy brunette. The brunette grabbed the slightly larger hand, reveling in the feeling of the blonde so close to her.

"Come on, you can sleep in my bed. My room is near the Black Lake so it's really peacefully." The Blonde said. Adriana didn't know what she was doing when she invited Marissa to sleep in her bed, but she decides to go with the flow. Her hand reaches the door before she hears the sound of footsteps coming toward her.

"Adriana" A voice says behind her.

"Sarah"

**Authors Note: I know this has nothing to do with the main plot but I wanted to introduce Adriana's new romantic interest. Later on in the story, Marissa will play a part in Adriana's descent into darkness. Also Adriana will meet Tom and Lucius later on in the story. We will also find out the story behind all of Adriana's scars and why she has them. For Marissa's outline message me if you want your ideas put in the story. Love Kamryn **

**Next on Darkness Igniting: **

_** "You are nothing but a selfish bitch and you're just bitter that my parents are still alive and your parents are lying under the ground. Well wake up Adriana!" Sarah screamed, her voice ringing throughout the silent Potions class. A second was given before Adriana flashed across the room, Sarah's neck in her hand. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Chapter Five: Memories

Previously on Darkness Igniting:

"_Come on, you can sleep in my bed. My room is near the Black Lake so it's really peacefully." The Blonde said. Adriana didn't know what she was doing when she invited Marissa to sleep in her bed, but she decides to go with the flow. Her hand reaches the door before she hears the sound of footsteps coming toward her. _

"_Adriana" A voice says behind her._

"_Sarah"_

Normal Speech

(Thought)

_Parseltongue_

**ASMR**

**No One's POV:**

"Sarah" Adriana nodded curtly, tightening her hold on Marissa's hand. Marissa stepped closer to Adriana's side, pushing down the feeling of uneasiness rising in her stomach. Sarah looked at her with a sneer, glancing between their faces and intertwined fingers.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sarah asked coyly. She watched as Adriana whispered something to Marissa, making the smaller girl grin in her arms. Marissa grinned smugly when she kissed Adriana's cheek, watching as Sarah's face grew red with jealousy. The green eyed beauty sauntered into the blondes' room, winking flirtatiously at Adriana. When the door closed, Adriana turned around the loving expression on her face replaced with fury. Sarah blinked in surprise, startled by the hostility in those blue eyes that once loved her.

"I just want to talk" Sarah sighed, slightly cheerless by the thought that the girl she loved was replaced by this flat character with her face and voice. She flinched when she heard a dark chuckle escape Adriana's mouth, the same one when they broke up. The brunette wrapped her arms around her waist, her head bowed in embarrassment.

"You want to talk?! Let's talk about how you cheated on me for six months with our best friend Alexa. I hate you so much. If you want to talk about your problems, tell them to someone who actually gives a shit. Sarah for the love of Salazar, just leave me the hell alone and I swear that if you or Alexa cross my path I will not restrain myself from hurting you or her. "Adriana spat out, her eyes darkened with contempt. Before Sarah had the chance to speak, Adriana turned around and walked into her room, slamming the door in her face.

Adriana's Room: 

Adriana rushed over to her mirror, her breathing labored as she pulled her tank top over head. She ran her fingers over the crescent shaped scar on her stomach, the faint sound of her uncle's laughter ringing in her ears. Adriana placed her hands on the mirror stand, waiting for the gasp to escape Marissa's mouth. What she didn't expect was to feel a soft hand caressing her scarred back. The blonde jumped in surprise, spinning around to face a frowning Marissa.

"What happened to your back?" Marissa murmured, emphasizing her point by running her finger down the scar from the Triwizard Tournament. Adriana shivered at the comfortable feel of Marissa's fingers on her tainted body. It was silent before Adriana spoke up, her voice monotone and dead.

"I was nine when my uncle started physically abusing me. I remember that when I did something wrong, he would take a fire place poker and drag it down my back. The poker was his favorite weapon to use on me, every time he used the thing it seemed like his night got a whole lot better. When I was little my father's taught me that a person's satisfaction is only sated when they overcome their problems. I was my uncle's problem and I never gave him the satisfaction of breaking me down. When I got my Hogwarts letter, his present to me was shoving a broke beer bottle into my stomach. That was the first time since the death of both my father that I cried myself to sleep. "

"Oh my god Adriana, I am so sorry"

"You don't have to apologize to me Marissa. It's my fault that I'm a freak and I deserved those beatings for being this filthy creature." Adriana grimaced, her shelf loathing shone in her eyes.

"Adriana…."

She ignored Marissa, continuing from where she left off. "After the whole beer debacle, I became a shell of my former self void of any happiness and filled with disgust. These dark thoughts kept entering my head, their voices my only tether to my mind. I was like this for a couple years until the middle of my fifth year.

"What happened in your fifth year?" Marissa laid her head on Adriana's collarbone. The taller girl wrapped her arms hesitantly around her tiny waist, basking in the silence.

"I met Sarah" The blonde stated. "She somehow became my best friend along with the rest of the Slytherin household. Along the way I developed a crush on her, everything was clearer when she was near. We finally got together after I nearly died from a wound during the Triwizard Tournament. We were happy …or I thought we were. At the beginning of this year I caught her kissing another girl.

Marissa gasped, her hands coming up to Adriana's cheeks, caressing the flushed skin with her thumbs. Adriana held the brunettes hand to her face, sighing into the smaller girl's palm.

"I…I think we should get some sleep."

Marissa nodded grabbing Adriana's hand, tugging her under the silver covers of the bed. The smaller girl draped Adriana's arm over her waist, snuggling back into her warm body.

"Night"

"Night Marissa"

Adriana waited for the breathing of the girl to even out, giving her the chance to whisper something before she collapsed into a much needed nap.

"I wonder what you would say if you knew the real me"

Unbeknownst to Adriana, Marissa listened with rapt attention to the silent confession, tears streaming silently down her face. Pulling Adriana's muscular arm tighter against her body, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**ASMR**

Potion's Class: 

Adriana's POV:

I watched adoringly as Marissa concentrated on the potion book in her hand. Her forehead furrowed cutely, making her green eyes more intense in their beauty. So I busied myself with torturing the Gryffindor students. Grabbing a frog leg, I flung it across the room, hitting a Gryffindor with red hair. _Perfect Aim. _I heard Marissa snort into her book, making me grin happily.

(_Little Snake…) _a voice spoke in my head. I remembered the voice as the man from my daydream.

(_Tom?)_

(_Yes it's me)_

(_What do you want Tom?)_ I inquired curiously. Before I could get my answer, Snape walked into the room, his cape billowing behind him. (How does he do that? I should ask him to teach it to me). His lips curled in annoyance at the lack of neatness on the Gryffindor side.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for this mess" Snape's bored tone vibrated against the stone walls. I grinned smugly in my seat, laughing silently as Snape deducted more points for the frog leg in the red heads hair. Marissa looked up at me, shaking her head in amusement at my antics. A lock of her black hair fell onto her face, my hand softly tucking it behind her ear. I retracted my hand from her hair, realizing what I did was a bad idea. (She would never like the other side of me). Sliding my chair away from her, I watched as her face fell in disappointment.

"Today will not be an easy day for you insolent little brats. Dumbledore for some ungodly reason wants you brainless children to learn sword fighting. I don't have the skills to teach you this….so will Adriana Malfoy come up here?" asked Snape.

I stood up from my chair, winking at a couple sixth year girls, with my bag in hand. Dropping the bag, I pulled out my favorite Japanese Katana with a black blade and red hilt. Everyone gaped at the sword, awed by the intricate designs on the blade. I glanced at my artwork proudly, the hilt resting comfortable in my palm.

"How do you know how to fight? Last time I checked your fathers died before they could teach you" a smug voice called out. My body went rigid in anger, my hand nearly snapping the sword in half. Looking up slowly, I see the smug faces of Sarah and Alexa. I growled under my breath, making the first desk jump in fright.

"Shut the Hell up" I snarled at her, my upper lip turning up in disgust.

"Aww did that hurt your feelings?" she cooed mockingly at me.

"Shut up!" I shouted angrily, shaking my head to clear the feeling of the darkness climbing up my veins.

"Why? You are nothing but a selfish bitch and you're just jealous that my parents are still alive and your parents are under the ground dead. Well Wake up Adriana!" Sarah screamed, her voice ringing throughout the silent classroom. My eyes glazed over with fury, as I flashed across the room, Sarah's neck in my hand. I slammed her into the wall, loving the sound of the cobblestone shattering against the floor.

"Adrian..a …let… me ..go" Sarah chocked out. My fist clenched harder around her throat. I sighed in pleasure at finally letting the darkness take over my mind.

"Why?" I smiled darkly into her cheek, though somewhere in the back of my mind, it was screaming for me to let her go, that Marissa was watching. The message wasn't able to get through the barricade of darkness in my mind. I turned my head and glanced at Marissa, who looked up at me in fear, the look setting the final nail in the coffin. I grabbed the switch that constantly tortured me and flicked it off, grinning as my mind cleared of any emotion or thoughts. I squeezed her neck harder, listening as her breathing grew shallow and short. After a few seconds I let go of her throat, only to get punched in the face by Alexa.

"Nice punch Thunder Thighs." I teased her. Alexa's face grew redder as I continued to dodge her attempts to hit me. Glancing around the room, I tried planning an escape route.

(_Little Snake, grab the goblet on Snape's desk!) _Tom said through our link. I looked over at Snape's desk, instantly noticing a red goblet on his desk.

"Come on! Fight me!" Alexa yelled at me. I grinned evilly at the invitation to hurt Alexa. As she went to punch me in the face again, I grabbed her fist before throwing her across the room, knocking her out instantly. Stalking over to me and Marissa's desk, I grabbed my trench coat from Marissa's seat never glancing in her direction. Bag and coat in hand, I touched the goblet, immediately being whisked away from Marissa and my old life.

Riddle Manor: 

Adriana's POV:

Groaning in pain, I shut my eyes, blinking away the fog in them. I was in the middle of some throne room, the room slightly familiar. Staggering to my feet, I followed the sounds of talking to a torch lit dining room. A man with dark hair and one with hair like mine jumped to their feet, wands pulled out in my direction. The dark haired man eyes widen before the other one did the same.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily rubbing my forehead.

"Angel" one of them gasped out.

"Tom?"

"It's me Little Snake" Tom grinned in his place. He walked over to my bruised body silently, gently touching my shoulder. I gasped as my mind was assaulted by memories of him and the silver haired man. My body shook with shock as my mind grew clearer, finally recognizing home.

"Do you remember?" Tom whispered into my hair. I jumped in place as the other man looked down at me, gazing at me with ceruleans eyes similar to mine.

"Dad?" I looked up at them.

"It's us Angel. You're finally home."


End file.
